


Lovely way to burn

by energie_vie



Series: Gooey [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Nile Freeman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energie_vie/pseuds/energie_vie
Summary: " 'Anything?' she chuckles. 'That's very courageous. Or reckless.''Sweetheart, we've been making out on this couch for the past twenty minutes and I feel like I'm on fire. At this point there'snothingyou could suggest that would turn me off.' "
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Gooey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983568
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	Lovely way to burn

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say, except I've written this for purely self-indulgent reasons. Oh, and I never thought I'd use the pwp tag :P
> 
> Title taken from Fever by Elvis Presley (which is one of many covers of Little Willie John's song but definitely my favourite).

'I wanna try something,' Nile murmurs, lips a millimetre away from Booker's.

'Anything,' he breathes and leans forward but she quickly leans back, smiling naughtily.

'Anything?' she chuckles. 'That's very courageous. Or reckless.'

'Sweetheart, we've been making out on this couch for the past twenty minutes and I feel like I'm on fire. At this point there's _nothing_ you could suggest that would turn me off.'

Nile takes a moment to scrutinize him. Sure enough, he's flushed, breath uneven and pupils blown wide, his hair is in disarray because she's been pulling it incessantly while grinding down on him and his lips are red and swollen from how much she's been biting them. However, his gaze is steady and fully focused on hers and she knows he'll always follow her lead, just like she'll always follow his.

'The point is to turn you on even _more_ ,' she says cryptically, struggling to gracefully get up from his lap.

'I'm not sure that's even possib- Hey, where are you going?' he whines.

'We need the bed,' she grins, walking backwards in the direction of their room, thankful yet again that this safehouse isn't one of Andy's and thus has more than one room.

Booker literally jumps from the couch and in two long strides catches up to her, ducks to wrap his arms around her thighs and throws her over his shoulder, marching determinedly towards their bedroom.

'Eager much?' she teases when he kicks the door shut and unceremoniously drops her on the bed.

'Very,' he admits, climbing on top of her and picking up where they had left off not five minutes ago.

His hips are slowly rocking into hers and Nile hisses when she feels how hard he is, straining against the sweatpants.

'Told you,' he gasps between fervent kisses and Nile just pushes her hips back because the friction is absolutely delicious.

She has always known how dangerously easy it is to get lost in him and how quickly he can become distracting if he concentrates all of his attention on her. Even more so during sex. Not today, though, today she wants to try something different and she won't let herself get sidetracked by his gorgeous mouth or his amazing hands. At least not yet. So she places a hand on his chest and pushes insistently when he lets out a throaty sound of protest.

'You said anything,' she reminds him and Booker pulls back to look at her, eyes smouldering.

'What did you have in mind?' he asks, voice like molten lava.

She doesn't reply. Instead, she somehow manages to flip them over and reaches for the nightstand, taking out the two black scarfs she had put in the drawer earlier that morning. She lets them drop on the bed, smirking naughtily.

'Please tell me it's for me,' he whispers.

Nile nods slowly, excitement and anticipation flooding through her and what's more, he hasn't even realised there are _two_ scarfs. Booker takes a deep breath, letting it out extremely slowly.

'Just so you know,' he says casually, 'my heart might actually stop at some point.'

'I promise to stop and wait for you to come back,' she grins and Booker laughs.

'Thank you.'

'First things first,' Nile says, grabbing the hem of his T-shirt and pulling it over his head.

'Smart move.'

'I can't wait to make you lose all your words,' she mutters and Booker lets out a choked sound that makes her heat up in an instant.

She takes both his hands and uses one of the scarfs to tie them closely together, pulling against the knot to make sure it holds. She then uses the ends of the scarf to loosely tie his hands to the headboard, again pulling to check the knot.

'All good?' she asks quietly and Booker nods. 'Just tell me if you want me to stop or untie you and I will within a second.'

'I know. But I have a feeling I won't want you to stop,' he says, already sounding out of breath.

'That's what I'm aiming for,' she smiles and picks up the other scarf.

'Oh, god!' he moans, squeezing his eyes shut and Nile stops in her tracks.

'No?' she asks.

' _Yes_ ,' he whines. ' _Please_.'

She hasn't even started and he's already scattering all her thoughts. Nile breathes in slowly, then folds the scarf and drapes it over his eyes, helping him lift his head and tying it carefully.

'Good?' she checks.

Booker just hums in agreement, so Nile sits back on her haunches to look at him. His mouth is slightly open and she can see his tongue darting out to wet his lips. His chest is rising and falling rapidly and he's squirming almost imperceptibly. He's breathtaking and despite all efforts, she gets a bit lost in all the little details.

'Nile?' he calls because it's only ever during sex that he uses her name and it sends a jolt of lust throughout her entire body.

'I think I might have a heart attack too and I haven't even started,' she whispers and Booker chuckles quietly.

'I'll wait for you to wake up,' he jokes and it snaps her out of her trance.

'Hush, now, you're distracting me.'

'From wha- Oh, fuck!' he moans when he feels Nile's tongue drawing circles around one of his nipples, pulling it gently in her mouth to suck it. His back arches from the bed when she uses her teeth to nibble on it for a couple of moments, until she abruptly lets go and sits back.

'No, don't stop,' he whines again and if this is how it's going to be, Nile has a feeling her control will snap sooner than she'd like. She inhales slowly again and gets up from the bed.

'What are you doing? Please don't tell me you're gonna leave me here. I'll be quiet, I promise, just come back,' Booker mumbles rapidly, words almost melting into each other.

'You being quiet is the _last_ thing I want. I'm making myself comfortable,' she says, taking off her tank top and her sweatpants but keeping her panties on.

'I wanna be comfortable too,' he grins when he hears the rustle of clothes hitting the floor. 

'Later,' she says vaguely and climbs back on top of him, leaning down to kiss him hungrily.

She presses herself to him, nipples dragging over his chest as she moves from his mouth to his jaw and then his neck and she can feel him pushing his hips upwards, so she shifts to whisper in his ear.

'Behave or I'll stop. You're making me lose focus.'

Booker groans and then pouts and it makes Nile giggle.

'It's not fair,' he complains.

'I never said it would be,' she says, sitting back and grinding excruciatingly slowly against his length.

He opens his mouth to say something but Nile won't have it, so she pinches his left nipple, making him hiss instead. She stops moving and holds perfectly still for a long minute, until Booker starts squirming under her, hands pulling at the bindings.

'Nile,' he moans complainingly.

'Yeeees?' she asks naughtily and when he tries to reply, she starts grinding again, this time a bit faster.

'Fuck! Don't- Don't stop!' he stammers and it's exactly what she does. ' _Nooo_ ,' he whines and Nile puts two of her fingers in his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

She can feel his tongue swirling around them and she starts rocking against him even faster than before, until his mouth goes slack and his breath starts coming out in short bursts. She pulls her fingers out and drags them slowly over his chest, drawing random patterns, every once in a while circling one of his nipples and pinching it without warning. Booker is making all sorts of strangled noises that she hasn't heard before and she wonders if he can feel how soaked her panties are.

'Let me show you something,' Nile says quietly and starts pressing open-mouthed kisses on his chest and stomach, all the while moving lower on the bed.

Her fingers skim along the waistband of his sweatpants and Booker eagerly raises his hips, prompting her to giggle against his hip bone. She ponders whether to go back to sucking his nipples just to hear another moany complaint, but she also wants to have him naked as soon as possible because this has been just the warm up, so she pulls his sweatpants off without any other delay. His cock is painfully hard and already leaking and it makes her mouth water but she thinks she can wait a bit longer, so she moves back up and straddles his thighs, lowering herself on him and the instant he feels her wet panties he loses it.

'Oh, god, you're so wet! Fuck! I wanna taste you, please!'

'This is what you do to me,' she says simply and Booker is panting and rocking his hips upwards, still begging for a taste.

Nile lifts her hips and pushes her panties aside, gliding two fingers between her folds and then putting them back in his mouth. He sucks them off greedily, moaning around her fingers and when she pulls them out slowly, he tilts his head up to follow them.

'More,' he gasps breathlessly.

'My turn,' Nile says and moves back down the bed, lying on her stomach between his thighs.

She's not sure where to begin, whether to lick a stripe from the base to the head or fondle his balls or just skip all these steps and swallow him to the root without preamble. 

'Nile,' Booker whimpers because apparently she's taking too long to decide and Nile tuts reprovingly.

'So impatient,' she huffs directly over his cock, which makes it twitch and she makes up her mind on the spot.

She takes him in her hand, stroking lazily a few times and then she licks the small pool of precum that had been tempting her from the get go.

'Fucking hell! You're killing me, I swear!'

'Not just yet, sweetie,' Nile says and slowly licks a stripe from his balls to the tip, swirling her tongue around the head and takes him in her mouth in a swift and practiced move, pushing down until her lips can feel the soft, blonde hairs at the base of his cock. And then she stills, save for her tongue that's twirling randomly while she's holding him in her mouth. 

'Oh, god! Fuck! Please move!' he begs and she does, only she's lifting her head millimetre by tantalising millimetre, hands holding his hips firmly in place. Booker lets out another round of expletives, breath ragged and thighs trembling.

She lets him go with a pop and replaces her mouth with her hand, ducking lower to take his balls in her mouth one at a time, licking and sucking and biting gently at the skin, all the while stroking him without applying any pressure. For a few moments she manages to hold both of them in her mouth and Booker's hips buck wildly.

'Jesus, fuck, son of a bitch!' he cries and the randomness makes her laugh and breaks her focus.

'Very creative,' Nile says huskily and she doesn't give him the chance to try and gather his thoughts.

Instead, she takes him in her mouth again and this time she actually blows him, lips snug around his cock and cheeks hollowed, one hand stroking the base and head bobbing up and down unwaveringly.

'Oh, god! This is- ah, _shit_ , please don't stop, please, I'm-,' Booker is panting and babbling incoherently and Nile knows it's cruel but she stops all of a sudden, taking both her hand and her mouth off him.

'No, _please_! Fuck!' he almost shouts and pulls hard against the bindings. 'I hate you!' he declares passionately.

'No, you don't,' she laughs and this time she does give him a few seconds to recover.

He's breathing heavily and the flush has spread down to his neck and chest and Nile is convinced she has never, nor will she ever see something more beautiful in her entire life. She's also very turned on and her panties are so wet that they're beginning to feel uncomfortable, so she gets up from the bed once more to take them off.

'You've ruined my panties,' she complains jokingly.

'How? You didn't even let me touch you,' he pouts, breathing almost back to normal and Nile doesn't like this.

'The sounds you make. The things you say. I think I could come just by listening to you.'

It's something she's been meaning to tell him for quite some time and maybe one day they can try it, but not today. She's not done with him today. Yet again, he opens his mouth to say something, only to switch to another _fuck_. It seems to have become his favourite word, Nile thinks as she's sucking him off, going through the same motions as before until Booker is a writhing mess that she can barely hold in place.

'Please don't stop, please don't stop,' he chants and the throaty moan he lets out when she does stop is almost heartbreaking, if it weren't also hot as hell.

This time, though, she keeps her hand on him, using the other to spread his thighs even further and as she strokes him slowly, she licks around the base and then takes his balls in her mouth again. Booker is panting helplessly and she's entirely sure she could make him come like this, except today she wants more. So her tongue goes even lower, licking under his balls and then tentatively around his hole, which makes Booker go eerily quiet all of a sudden. Nile thinks she may have gone a bit too far in her enthusiasm.

'No?' she whispers and the silence is deafening.

Booker exhales slowly and when he does speak, his voice is shaking terribly.

'I think I blacked out for a second,' he says breathlessly.

So it's not a no. Good. She turns her head to the left, kissing and nibbling the inside of his thigh, inching closer and closer to his hole again and this time she can clearly hear Booker holding his breath until he feels her tongue swirling around and pushing in a bit.

'Fucking hell!'

This is all she needed to hear, so she grabs his ass cheeks and spreads them a bit wider, licking more determinedly. Booker's moans and hisses blend into each other and he doesn't seem able to stop. When she reaches for his cock and starts stroking at a fast pace, he starts begging again.

'Please, Nile, _please_! God, I- It's.. oh, fuck, I- Please!' he mumbles, voice already hoarse and for a split second, Nile wonders how broken it will sound when she's finished with him.

He won't last much longer if she doesn't stop now and she's on the brink of an epic orgasm herself, so she pulls her mouth away from him, ignoring his whimpering and moves once again to straddle him. She grabs his cock, aligns herself and sinks down onto him, all in less than two seconds and Booker actually shouts this time.

'FUCK!!' 

'Mm, this feels so good!' she moans and takes a few moments just to feel him inside her. 

'Yes, good, _so_ good, so g-,' his words blend into a filthy moan when Nile starts moving languidly.

She adds a little twist of the hips and the friction on her clit is making her dizzy but she doesn't want this to end, not yet, not ever, if possible, so she settles for a steady rhythm that keeps them both on edge and it's fucking amazing. Booker seems to be gone somewhere in his head, way past any semblance of coherence because he only manages to beg and moan her name, over and over and over.

'Nile, please!' he gasps for maybe the hundredth time and this is what she had wanted, to wreck him completely.

'Tell me, sweetie!'

'Please,' he gasps when she moves just a little bit faster.

'Tell me.'

'I- I want.. fuck!' he grits through clenched teeth when she intentionally clenches around him, smirking naughtily.

'Go on,' she says sweetly.

'I want-, I-, Jesus! I want to feel you!' he finally manages to choke out. 'Please, Nile, please! Let me feel you, _please_!'

Booker begging is always her undoing and a tiny part of her brain wonders how she's managed to hold back this long. Probably because he likes to beg just as much as she likes to hear it. And because she's usually the one doing the begging, so call it payback as well. But she's had her fun.

Blood is pounding in her ears, sweat is trickling down her neck and between her breasts and her whole body is quivering with her impending orgasm. Booker is far worse, writhing helplessly under her because the pace she's set is not nearly enough, breathing ragged and eyes probably glazed under the blindfold.

So she starts moving up and down, slowly at first and then gaining speed, hips slamming almost forcefully into his.

'Oh, god, yes, just like that!' he rasps and Nile presses her left hand on his chest for balance while the other starts rubbing tight circles on her clit.

She's a lot closer than she'd thought and the feel of his cock sliding in and out of her makes her light-headed.

'Seeb,' she whines and to her own ears it sounds like a warning.

'Fuck me, Nile!' he moans brokenly.

It's the first time he's saying it and it blows Nile's restraint to smithereens. Two more circles and she's coming harder than she's ever had before, a loud cry bursting from her lips and vision turning white. She's clenching almost painfully around his cock but she's still keeping the fast-paced rhythm, probably inertia. Half a minute later, Booker is crying out too, throbbing inside her.

She can barely hold herself upright, so Nile lets herself fold onto his chest, cheek pressed above his heart. It's beating so fast, as if ready to burst out any second and she presses a kiss above his left nipple before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

She wishes they could fall asleep like this, but it would be highly uncomfortable for various reasons, so she reluctantly pushes up and leans to untie the scarf binding his hands. His arms fall limply, spread wide towards the edges of the bed. The blindfold comes off next, though Booker keeps his eyes closed.

'Look at me,' she whispers, cupping his cheek because the game is over and she's missed his warm eyes.

He opens them slowly, wincing from too much light and closes them again with a sigh.

'You ok?' she asks quietly, uncertainty creeping in her voice.

He smiles and nods, humming contentedly and he looks so blissed out that Nile giggles, smacking her lips against his. He's still inside her and she dreads the moment she'll have to move but as much as she'd like to, they can't stay like this forever.

'We need a shower,' she says and Booker snaps his eyes open, looking at her disbelievingly.

'I'm not moving,' he murmurs obstinately. 'And neither are you,' he adds as an afterthought.

'Then what do you suggest?'

'That we change the sheets afterwards.'

'I don't think there's an extra set,' she giggles.

'Then we go buy one. Or sleep with Joe and Nicky. On the couch. On the floor, if we have to but I'm not moving,' he rants. 'Let me bask in the afterglow,' he adds, chuckling.

'Do you think I could bask with you?' she asks. 'My thighs are going numb here.'

Booker looks at her for a couple of seconds, as if deciding on the next steps and then he suddenly flips them over, swiftly pulling out at the same time.

'There,' he says, completely proud of himself and lays down next to her, turning on his side.

Nile giggles and turns to face him and just as she's about to open her mouth to say something, they hear the key turning in the front door, followed by Nicky's and Joe's voices in the hallway.

'Impeccable timing, my love,' Booker grins, stifling a yawn.

'You sleepy?'

'You have no idea.'

'Turn around,' she says softly and when he does, she throws an arm around his waist and gathers him close, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

He falls asleep almost immediately. She follows his lead.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://energievie.tumblr.com/) in case you wanna say hi :)


End file.
